Condensed Milk
by YaoiObsession
Summary: [SasuNaru] Sasuke admits to himself that he has feelings for a certain someone after having an erotic dream and needs a plan to get him to love him back. What's this? Naruto lying on the bed half naked...the opening he's been looking for! XD XD XD


Oh my God! I did it! I finally did it! I finally finished this story! It's a miracle! I honestly thought i'd never do it, but I did! You guys should be proud! (pats self on the back) Whoo! Go me! Yeah! Uh huh, uh huh, you know it, go me, it's my birthday! (break dances) XDD

If you dun like yaoi then please leave. If your ignorant and choose to read anyway even though you dun like it just to have a reason to flame me, then go right ahead! Nothing more entertaining than pathetic attempts to bring me down!

This is my first real fanfic, so feel free ta give me some tips, k?

This story is called "Condensed Milk". For those of you who don't know what condensed milk is, here's what it is:

Condensed Milk is pure cow's milk properly combined with unadulterated cane sugar. ( It's thick and sticky like pancake syrup, it's white and VERY sweet wink wink)

And now...oh, wait! Almost forgot the disclaimer! I don't own Naruto peoples! Masashi Kishimoto does! So don't sue me! Cuz i has no money! I wrote this cuz I felt like it! ...and cuz it made me feel special...so there...

...now then, on with the fic! Woohoo!!!

**Condensed Milk**

_By YaoiObsession_

XD XD XD

_'God must seriosly hate me today'. _Sasuke Uchiha. How can I describe him? Well, lets see, Sasuke, through the eyes of many, is perfect. He is the very definition of perfection. He looks perfect, acts perfect, and lives the perfect life. So many people envy him for his handsome looks, the way he is able to stay cool in any situation, and, well, you get the point.

Unfortunatly, that's not what he thinks. Sasuke was currently running away from an army of fangirls. Where'd they come from? He did not know. All he remembered was taking a little walk before meeting the rest of the team at thier usual meeting place to clear his mind from a... pleasant dream last night. _'Damn hormones'. _Sasuke thought.

Bright rays of sunlight stung his eyes as he tilted is head upwards toward the sky, closing them for a moment. He didn't know for how long it was that he was walking blindly, much less where he was going, but at the moment he didn't care. The only thing on his mind right now was a hyper little blond with bright blue eyes. _'Naruto...'_ He didn't know when it was that he started falling for his friend/rival, but he does know that he can't deny it...especially after that dream last night. A mischievious smirk crept onto Sasuke's face at the memory. How could he ever forget about the sexy look Naruto had on his face in his dream, the way he moaned his name, the way his back would arch to his touches, the way his eyes where fogged up with lust, the way he-

Sasuke tried to shake the thought out of his mind before he had a severe nosebleed. Sasuke finally opened his eyes, wondering how it was that he didn't manage to run into anything. He passed a group of girls that were gossiping away about who knows what until he caught thier eyes.

"Hey, isn't that that kid Sasuke?"

"Wow, he's so handsome!"

"I've never seen him upclose before!"

"He's so hot!!!"

"I wish my boyfriend was more like him!"

"He's so perfect!"

Sasuke scowled. _Perfect._ That was something he wasn't. If he was so _perfect_, then why is it that he hasn't killed his brother yet? If he was so _perfect_, then why is it that he's so alone. Damn it, if he was so _perfect_, then why hasn't he fucked Naruto into his mattress yet?!! Sasuke ignored the girls while they called out his name and tried to get his attention. His life wasn't _perfect._ He had no family, not many he can trust, everyone always annoying him. _'If there was anything that would make my life perfect, it would be Naruto'._ Once again Sasuke's mind was infested with thoughts of the blonde ninja. He was so occupied with his fantasies, that he didn't even realise he was being followed. Sasuke once again closed his eyes, wandering aimlessly through Konoha, forgetting where he was heading. An annoying squeal intrupted his thoughts, and he felt a cold chill run up his spine when he opened his eyes to be greeted by a mob of squealing girls, some even wearing "I heart Sasuke" t-shirts. There was nothing scarier than an army of fangirls. Thoughts of his beloved dispersed and the only thing that ran through his mind-_"Oh...shit..."_

* * *

"Damnit, why is he always so late!!!"

"Jeez, Naruto, would you shut up! You're always so loud, it's annoying! You're giving me a headache!"

Sakura felt like she would burst out in tears any time now. This morning she woke up late with a headache and had to rush to not arrive late and didn't get to dry her hair when she got out of the shower. Then she tripped while she was rushing and scraped her knee. Then she had to wait by herself until Naruto arrived. And now not only is Sasuke missing, but Naruto is seriously bugging the hell ot of her!!! He just keeps talking, and talking, and talking, and just won't shut up!!! Sakura shut her eyes and tried to block out Naruto's ranting about Kakashi always being late. A cloud of smoke suddenly appeared.

"Hey, sorry I was late. An old lady needed help carrying her groceries all the way to the other side of the village and I just had to assist her.I hope you guys didn't mind." Kakashi said smiling...well, at least he appeared to be.

Sakura scoffed. _Yeah right. Probably over slept again._

"Of course we mind!!! Do you know how late you are!!! It's been...2 hours!!!

_'Actually, it was 4..._ ' Sakura thought bitterly.

"Naruto, do you have to yell!!! Why can't you ever shut up! You're giving me a headache!!!" Sakura snapped at Naruto.

Naruto stared blankly at Sakura before he let out a sigh and quietly turned the other way and sat at the other end of the bridge they normally meet up. Sakura felt a pinch of guilt seeing Naruto look hurt by her words. She didn't really mean to sound so harsh. She silently walked towards Naruto and kneeled in front of him.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so mean. It's just that this morning I woke with a huge headache, and well, I'm just having a really bad day and...I'm sorry..."

"Yeah, well, sorry for being so loud! I can't help it! And if you had a headache you should have just said so!"

"Hate to interrupt, but have any of you seen Sasuke anywhere? He's usually here before I arrive..."

Sakura and Naruto stood up and shook their heads.

"That is kind of strange considering that he's usually the first one here."

Sakura was beggining to worry.

"Well, it doesn't matter, I don't have any missions for you today so if you see him just tell him so. Later."

Before any of the two could argue, Kakashi had disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura felt her anger rebuild, and her headache getting worse.

"_Why that little..._"

She sighed.

"...oh, forget it, I'm going home..."

And with that, Sakura turned on her heel and stomped away.

"I can't believe it!!! He made us get up at 4 in the morning and wait forever just so he can tell us that we have no missions?!?! That's bullshit!!!"

"Would you shut up! Your attracting attention, loser!"

Naruto spun around only to be met with two ebony orbs...very, very close. Naruto's breath hitched and felt his face turn hot from the closeness of his teammate. About two inches away, Sasuke stood looking disheveled, his hair was a mess, his clothes dirty and torn, and he even had a few scatch marks. Naruto blinked twice before realizing the state Sasuke was in.

"Fangirls?"

"Fangirls."

Sasuke realised just how close to Naruto he really was. He can even feel his warm breath on his face. Sasuke felt the urge to just grab the blond and and ravishing him there on the the spot. Flashbacks of his erotic dream corrupted his mind. His thoughts were interupted when he felt a warm liquid run over his lips and drip from his chin.

"Sasuke?! Are you okay??? You're bleeding!!!"

_'Shit. Just what I needed.'_

Sasuke pinched his nose to try to stop it from bleeding.

"Wow, those fangirls must've done a number on on you. If you want, you can come over to my house to clean yourself up! Oh, and we don't have any missions, so we have the day off!!!"

Sasuke felt a blush come across his face when when he was met with one of Naruto's perfect smiles. _Perfect._ He really hated that word, yet it fit Naruto so perfectly. To him, everything about the boy standing in front of him was perfect. God only knew how much he loved that idiot...

"Sasuke?!?"

"Huh? What?"

He mentally kicked himself for sounding like an idiot.

"I said...do you want to come to my house to-"

"Yes! I mean, um, sure...if you don't mind..."

"Of course I don't mind! That's why I invited you! And you call me an idiot!"

Sasuke scowled.

"Whatever, loser. Lets go."

"Argh! You're such an asshole! Here I am being nice to you, and what do I get? Not even a thank you! Geez..."

While Naruto continued his ranting, Sasuke had the kind of look on his face that would make little children scream for their mothers. His eyes were hidden behind his bangs and he had the creepiest grin anyone's ever seen. It's the kind of look a cat would give before pouncing on a mouse. Poor Naruto had no idea that while he was happily talking about how he one day was to be hokage, Sasuke was developing a plan on how to finally make the adorable kitsune his once and for all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what seemed to be forever to Sasuke, they finally arrived at Naruto's apartment. Naruto took his precious time in taking out the keys from his pocket and unlocking the doors, making Sasuke impatient. He felt like snatching the keys out of his hands and opening the door himself then throwing Naruto onto the bed and having his way with him. Oh, how he wanted it so badly...

"I think I saw him go this way..."

Sasuke snatched the keys out of Naruto's hand and unlocked the door himself. How long does it take to unlock a door, really? (A/N I do this all the time! It takes forever to find the key, then takes me forever to find the right key for the lock, and habla bla bla, interupting stories are fun XP) He opened the door and shoved a protesting Naruto inside the apartment and shut and locked the door immediately before the fangirls caught up to him. He put his ears to the door and listened as the squealing fangirls' voice faded away. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and turned towards Naruto how was sitting on the bed with his arms crossed over his chest and a cute pout playing on his face. Sasuke felt his heart jump into his throat.

"You know, bastard, if you wanted for me to hurry up, you could've just asked!"

Sasuke saw Naruto's lips move, but all he heard was- "_Oh Sasuke, you're so cool and sexy, please hurry and fuck me into the matress 'til I pass out!"_

"Sasuke! Your bleeding again!"

"Aw, Goddamn it!"

Naruto ran into the kitchen and came back with a paper towel. Sasuke accepted it and wiped away the blood from his nose.

"You can go and use the shower if you want, I'll take your clothes and put them in the wash. Iruka bought me a new washing machine and drier last month!" Naruto proclaimed happily.

Sasuke nodded his head noticing how dirty he was from when ran straight through a mud puddle when he was running away from the fangirls before arriving at the bridge. Naruto handed him a towel and Sasuke walked into the small bathroom. He removed all of his clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist before opening the door to hand his clothes to Naruto for him to put in the washing machine. He noticed Naruto stare then blush and turn away slightly when Sasuke came out. He smirked.

"Like what you see?" Sasuke asked arrogantly.

Naruto had to admit, Sasuke was pretty hot. He had a handsome face, and a really hot body. He quickly looked away without realizing he was staring again before he started drooling.

"Yeah right! In your dreams you jerk!"

Naruto grabbed the clothing and quickly walked away. Sasuke shut the door and hopped (A/N Not literally, you silly goose, you XD) into the shower and turned the water on. He gasped as he was blasted with cold water but then began to relax as the water began to warm.

'_Ok, so I'm in Naruto's apartment, now what?' _Sasuke thought.

He never really finished planning on how he was gonna get Naruto to love him back. Sasuke let out a dramatic sigh as he leaned back onto the shower wall. He put his hand to his forehead and tried to think. Once again, his mind ventured back to his dream. His hand unconsciosly traveled down the side of his face, over his chest and abdomen until...

Sasuke gasped as his hand encircled his member. He slowly began pumping, letting out a small groan. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he began to pump faster, watching the memories of his wet dream the night before from behind his eyelids.

_"Ah...Naruto..."_

* * *

On the other side of the bathroom door, the clothes that Naruto had taken so much effort to neatly fold and had currently been holding had been dropped onto the floor. Naruto felt his face flush and knew his whole face must've looked like a tomato. He felt a wave of heat go up and down his spine when he heard Sasuke moan out his name so lustfully. Naruto felt his legs go weak and quickly walked out of ear shot from Sasuke before his legs gave out. He walked over into his living room and sat on the couch, hastily turning on the T.V. using the remote. He put on the weather channel to try to get Sasuke's lust filled voice out of his head. Naruto sighed heavily and went into the kitchen, looking through the cupboards.

"Huh? What's this?"

Naruto took out a a can from behind a cup of ramen.

"Sweetened condensed milk?"

Naruto looked through one of his kitchen drawers and took out a can opener. He removed the top of the can and fetched for a spoon in another drawer. He stared for a while at the contents inside the can before dipping his finger into the thick liquid and putting it to his mouth.

"...Mmm! This stuff is really good!"

Naruto walked out of the kitchen with the can of condensed milk in hand, spoon left forgotten on the counter. The sweet taste erased all thoughts of whatever Sasuke was doing in the bathroom. Using two fingers, he dipped them into the milky substance and brought it above his mouth slowly, watching in fascination as the sweet liquid slowly oozed into his mouth...

* * *

Sasuke slowly slid to the tub floor breathing hard after his orgasm. After catching his breath, he stood up and washed off the cum from his hands. He shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waste and opened the door slowly.

_'Oh God, I hope he didn't hear..' _Sasuke thought feeling a bit embarassed.

He walked out of the bathroom and almost tripped on a pile of clothes left at the foot of the door.

"What the- argh, Naruto!"

Sasuke stomped into the living room area, agrivated. The television was on, but no one was watching it. He heard music and went towards the bedroom area, and what he saw made him wanna drop his towel and start jerking off all over again. Naruto was splayed on the bed in nothing but really short boxers, his eyes half lidded and his mouth covered in a white sticky liquid that Naruto licked off slowly from his plump pink lips while listening to the song "Milkshake" (A/N I freakin' love that song!) on the radio. Sasuke drank in the veiw as Naruto had the can of condensed milk held above his head tipped towards him as the liquid poured into his mouth, half of the time missing and dribbling down his chin and neck, some even trickling over his bare chest. He felt his mind go blank when Naruto let a moan of delight escape his lips. The towel around Sasuke's waist began to loosen, slowly sliding off his hips bit by bit, of course, he didn't even notice. Naruto, finally snapping out off his sugur induced daze, sat up on his bed and licked the remaining streams of milk off the can, completely unaware that Sasuke was in the room.

"Tsk, aw man, look at this. I'm all dirty and sticky..."

Naruto put his index finger into his mouth and began to suck and lick the sticky finger clean. Naruto was just about to move on to the next finger when something caught his attention at the corner of his eye. He tilted his head towards the door and gasped, seeing Sasuke standing straight, his eyes as big as dinner plates and a full blown nose bleed.

"S-sasuke??? H-how long have you been standing there?!!!"

It was then that Naruto noticed a big lump underneath Sasuke's towel. Sasuke mouth opened and closed as if trying to speak, but no sound came out. All of a sudden, the towel could no longer cling onto Sasuke's hips and gave way. Naruto's eyes followed the towel as it silently dropped around Sasuke's ankles. Naruto tried to force his eyes to look in any other direction but up, and failed miserably. Naruto choked on his own saliva from the sight before him. There Sasuke stood, in all his sexy, yummilicious glory, stark naked. Naruto gaped at the size of his rival/best freinds cock, his jaw dropping in shock. He tried to look away, anywhere else, but his eyes refused. He began to feel his own boxers become uncomfortably tight. Naruto finally tore away his gaze and looked up to meet Sasuke's eyes. What he was met with made him shiver with a hint of fear. Sasuke's face was blank, but his eyes shone a sign of dominance and possessiveness that scared the shorter of the two. Sasuke began walking leisurely towards him. Naruto backed himself up until his back hit the wall and couldn't move any further. Sasuke climbed onto the bed and leaned above Naruto, their gaze never breaking. For what seemed like an eternity of staring into each others eyes, Naruto just realised exactly how close to each other they really were. Naruto gulped and quivered when Sasuke's sharingan was activated. Naruto held his breath as Sasuke's manhood rubbed up against his leg as he moved closer. Naruto began to panic and tried to push the Uchiha away, but to no avail.

"Argh! D-damn it, Sasuke! Haven't y-you ever heard of personal space!!! Move!"

Naruto knew that he must've sounded desprate from the way the Uchiha smirked in response. Naruto opened his mouth to protest but was never given the chance. Sasuke had closed the gap between them, connecting thier lips. It took the yellow haired boy a while to realise what was going on, when finally it clicked.

_'S-s-s-sasuke is kissing me!!! ME!!! OH-EHM-GEEEEEE!!!!!!!'_

Naruto lost all train of thought when he felt something warm and slippery probe his lips. He gasped in suprise, and Sasuke didn't waste any chances in delving into the sweet moist cavern known as Naruto's mouth. Sasuke ran his tongue along every part of Naruto's mouth that he could reach, searching for his tongue. Once he did, he circled his own tongue around it, caressing it and ebbing it into his mouth. He smirked when he felt Naruto shyly respond to his advances. Naruto's hands found themselves on Sasuke's shoulders, squeazing lightly, telling the raven that he was need of oxygen. He pulled back, panting, loving how adorably sexy Naruto looked when he was flushed and out of breath.

" ...Naruto..." Sasuke breathed out.

Naruto opened his eyes looking up at the source who called his name still out of breath and in a slight daze, wondering when it was that he closed his eyes during the kiss. Sasuke smirked and Naruto couldn't supress the grin that spread on his face.

"Where did you...where did you learn to kiss like that?" Naruto panted.

"Hn...you talk too much..." Sasuke planted a loving kiss on Naruto's forehead, tinting Naruto's cheeks a light shade of pink.

Sasuke once again assaulted Naruto's abused lips and smirked into the kiss when Naruto kissed him back with as much fervor. Sasuke pulled back, a silvery string of saliva connecting their lips until Sasuke licked it away and made his way down Naruto's jaw, licking, kissing and nipping at the bronze skin. Naruto moaned as Sasuke licked a sensitive spot at the junction of his neck and shoulders. Naruto let out a pained gasp and bit his lip to keep him from crying out when Sasuke bit down hard, but not enough to draw blood, then let out a pleased sigh as Sasuke licked at the spot he bit down on almost apologetically. Sasuke continued down Naruto's chest, accidently raking his hands over one of Naruto's hardened nipples, which earned him a deliciously sexy moan as Naruto arched his back. Sasuke moved Naruto from up against the wall and laid him down on the bed, taking a moment to adore his body.

"Nya, Sasuke...?"

Sasuke absolutely loved the way Naruto's sensual voice made him shiver with pleasure and excitement. Sasuke continued down Naruto's chest, licking away the milky liquid, ((A/N The condensed milk that Naruto was eating, remember? He spilled it over himself? Just wanted to remind them stoopids out thurr, but dun feel bad, I'm pretty darn stoopid myself XD)) leaving a trail of gleaming saliva. Sasuke reached the hem of Naruto's boxers and couldn't supress a dark chuckle. Naruto shivered, not quite knowing whether it was from fear or excitement.

"These will have to go..." Sasuke pulled out a kunai and tore Naruto's boxers open, then discarded the offending material onto the floor.

"Sasuke! Those were my favorite..." Naruto whined.

Naruto looked up to Sasuke when he didn't retort. Naruto felt heat make it's way to his face as Sasuke stared with wide eyes at Naruto's erection. Naruto felt shy all of a sudden and tried to close his legs but was stopped abruptly when Sasuke grabbed him by his ankles and sread them back apart, subconciously licking his lips.

"Don't..." Sasuke sneered.

Naruto looked to the side avoiding Sasuke's stare, slightly embarrassed as Sasuke's eyes roamed his body.

_"Perfect...so fucking perfect..." _Sasuke breathed.

Naruto blushed even harder at the statement and turned back to look at Sasuke. Lust-filled crimson orbs locked with deep blue and before Naruto could react, Sasuke had launched himself on top of him and attacked his lips once more in a such mind blowing kiss, for a moment, all he could was white. Sasuke released Naruto's lips and moved down his body.

Naruto panted, his eyes glazed over with lust.

_'Just like in my dream...'_ Sasuke thought as he stared up at his soon to be lover from his position between Naruto's legs.

"...Sasuke? What are you...!" Naruto sharply drew in a breath and cried out as Sasuke enclosed his lips around Naruto's erection. Sasuke licked his way from the base of Naruto's member to the tip, licking and teasing the slit, then kissing it lightly.

"N-no...Sasuke, d-don't do this to me! Please...don't tease me...Ahhh!!!"

A predatory grin spread on Sasuke's face as he gave Naruto's erection a long hard lick.

_"Ahh...ahn...Sasukeeeee..."_ Naruto droned out Sasuke's name and clamped his hands to his mouth to keep him from making noise.

Sasuke reached up and roughly tore Naruto's hands away from his face.

"Don't hold back...don't you _dare_ hold back on me. I want to hear your voice...I want to hear you scream my name..."

At that moment Sasuke put as much of Naruto's length he could fit in his mouth without gagging.

Naruto moaned out Sasuke's name loudly, clamping his eyes shut. Naruto tried to thrust his hips up deeper into Sasuke's hot mouth, but the other held his hips down tightly. Sasuke sucked up and down Naruto's length, going faster then going painfully slow. Naruto cried out and tangled his fingers into Sasuke's raven locks.

Naruto mewled as Sasuke began to fondle his balls with his free hand.

_'So close...'_

_**Ka-tchaa!**_

Naruto opened his mouth in a silent scream and saw another flash of white cross his vision as he came inside the Uchiha's mouth. Sasuke climbed back up Naruto's body and penetrated his lips.

Sasuke released Naruto's lips with one last lick before taking another moment to gaze at the beauty before him, then began to slide his hands up Naruto's silky legs up to his inner thighs, wondering how was it that his dobe kept his skin so soft.

'_What was that sound I heard before...it kinda sounded like a-'_

Naruto's thoughts were cut off when he felt something probing his entrance, and knew what was coming. He screwed his eyes shut waiting for the pain, but it never came. He looked up to see Sasuke staring at him.

"Sasuke...is there something wrong?"

"You...are you sure this is what you really want? I can stop if you want..." Sasuke mumbled while looking away, his heart and mind betraying his body.

Naruto never expected this from the raven. One moment he's practically raping him, and the next he's being so...gentle...and caring...

Naruto smiled and nodded his head.

"I...I wouldn't have it any other way..."

Naruto blushed as Sasuke flashed him one of his trademark smirks.

_'Thank goodness, because I don't think I could have stopped myself anyway...not when I'm so close...'_

One of Sasuke's hands snaked it's way up Naruto's body up to his lips. Naruto gave Sasuke a questioning look, not exactly knowing what he was expecting from him.

"Suck."

With that, Naruto drew in three of Sasuke's fingers and began to suck on them, coating them with saliva. Sasuke felt his cock throb with need as he watched the show before him. Sasuke slowly withdrew the saliva-coated fingers before he slowly entered one into Naruto, groaning from the tight heat.

"Uwah, Sasuke, this feels...weird..."

"Just relax, you won't feel like that for long."

Sasuke slipped in another finger and opened and closed them in a scissoring motion. He began feeling around, looking for that one special spot...

"Ohh! S-sasuke!!!"

The dark haired boy grinned sadistically as brushed against the sweet spot again with his fingertips.

"S-sasuke!! Ahh!!! There! Again!!"

Naruto began to thrust himself onto the fingers, Sasuke watching with amusement as the smaller form beneath him tried to pleasure himself, though after a while began to get fustrated as the fingers inside him refused to give him what he wanted. Naruto whimpered at the loss as Sasuke withdrew his fingers from Naruto's tight hole. Sasuke placed Naruto's legs over his shoulders and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. Sasuke pushed in only so that the tip was inside. Naruto's breath hitched in his throat, water brimming his eyes.

_"Finally mine..."_

Naruto moaned and arched off the bed as Sasuke pushed all the way in and then pulled back out slowly untill onlt the tip was still inside, then slamed back in again.

"Finally all mine!!!"

"AHHH! Sasu-!"

Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's shoulders, clawing at his back as a desperate attemt to hold on to reality. Sasuke thrust in and out, Naruto meeting each thrust.

Naruto chocked back a scream as Sasuke continually hit his prostate dead on every single time. It was true what they say, Sasuke is _perfect _at everything. Moans, groans, and whimpers echoed throughout the bedroom walls. Sasuke's thrusts grew frantic and animalistic as his climax began to close in. Naruto repeated the ravens name over and over again like a mantra, his eyes shut tight. Naruto opened his eyes slightly and and thought that he would come right there and then from the sight before him. The sight of a hot, sweaty Sasuke bathed in the orange glow of the setting sun was practically orgasmic. Naruto felt the heat coiling in his abdomen and screamed out his new found lover's name at the top of his lungs.

_**Ka-tchaa!**_

Sasuke felt the blond's inner walls tighten around, and that was enough to thow him off the edge.

"Naruto! I love you!!"

Sasuke's voice bounced off the walls of Naruto's bedroom.

Sasuke stilled as he came inside of his blond before he finally collapsed from exhaustion. Sasuke lay on top of Naruto's chest repeating the words he said before.

_"...I love you...I love you Naruto...I love you so much...I love you..."_

Naruto stared wide eyed at the ceiling as he listened to Sasuke muttering to himself. A few moments passed before Naruto was able to find his voice.

"Sasu-...S-sasuke? I-"

"Before you say anything...first...please tell me...'

"..."

"Naruto, please tell me this isn't a dream..."

Sasuke propped himself onto his elbows and stared deep into Naruto's eyes. Naruto gasped as the raven's eyes began to fill up with tears.

"Sasuke! You...are you-"

"Tell me!"

"Only if you tell me that you meant what you said before! You said..." Naruto gulped and sighed.

"...you said you loved me! Do you...d-do you mean it?"

Naruto watched as the tears Sasuke was about to spill dissapeared. His eyes returned to normal, and he moved to sit up on the bed, his back to Naruto. Naruto thought he was going to leave and immediatly began to sob. Naruto hiccuped and jumped up to embrace Sasuke from behind. Sasuke turned around and placed the sobbing Naruto on his lap.

"I meant it you know...every single word..."

Naruto looked up and his tears stopped when he was met with a breath-taking smile from the Uchiha. Naruto looked shocked at first, then laid his head on the crook of Sasuke's shoulder and began sobbing again.

"I...hic...I love you too, you jerk!"

Naruto looked up with a huge grin, tears still running down his face. They laid back down, pulled a blanket over themselves and began cuddling. Sasuke ran his hand through the blond's golden locks as Naruto traced circles on the ravens chest.

"Um...Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"D-does this mean that...ya know..."

Sasuke chuckled and brought Naruto closer to him and planted a kiss on his temple.

"Well, after having hot, sweaty man-sex, I would assume so."

Naruto blushed a deep crimson before swatting away Sasuke's hand away from his private's.

"Sasuke! Cut it out!"

"Hn...Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"...Let's do it again!"

"Sasuke!!"

"I'm just kidding!"

Sasuke cuddled into Naruto's chest and ignored the blond rambling on on how Kakashi's perverted-ness must've rubbed off on him.

"Um...Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Um...did you notice some weird flashes and noises while we were...ya know?"

Naruto waited for Sasuke to reply only to find asleep on his chest. Naruto sighed and felt his own eye lids become heavy. Just before Naruto fell asleep, he thought he heard snickering and whispers in the next room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Naruto was first to awaken to the first rays of sunlight. He looked over to Sasuke, who was still soundlessly asleep. He slowly got up as to not awaken the Uchiha, and kissed him on the forehead before quietly walking into the bathroom. Sasuke's eyes fluttered open at the sound of running water. Naruto ran his hands through his wet hair and relaxed as the warm water came down on him. Naruto dismissed the creaking sound he had just heard, too deep in thought about what had just happened the day before. Naruto gasped and tensed as strong pale arms encircled him, but then relaxed as he realised that it was just Sasuke.

"Did I scare you, usurakontachi?"

"Tsk, you're such a jerk!"

Naruto leaned back on his lover and moaned as Sasuke ran his hands over his body. Naruto turned around and shyly kissed Sasuke on the lips. Sasuke couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his throat and grabbed Naruto in the ass.

"Sasuke!!"

"I couldn't help it! You are just too cute..."

Naruto shivered as Sasuke whispered sweet nothings into his ear. His legs gave way and he collapsed to the shower floor bringing Sasuke down with him. They laughed a little and decided it was time to get out of the shower when their skin began to wrinkle. Naruto handed Sasuke a towel while putting one around his waist as they walked out into the bedroom to put on heir clothes, all the while discussing if they should let any one know that they're now lovers.

"Should we tell Sakura? I think she might be really mad at me if she found out that I took 'her Sasuke' away from her."

"Don't worry about it. I have a feeling that she won't mind at all..." Sasuke said with that all-knowing smirk of his.

"What do you mean by that?"

Sasuke gave him that kind of look that said _'I know something you don't know!' _and chose to pretend he never heard Naruto.

"Sasuke? Hey! I'm talking to you!! Don't ignore me you bastard!! Sasukeeee!!!"

* * *

"Oh...my...GOD!!!! Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod!!! Sakura! How did you-? How could you-? Oh...my God!!!"

Sakura stood there grinning from ear to ear as Ino, Tenten, and Hinata, whom were all sporting a huge nosebleed, looked through the several photos that she and Ino had taken yesterday when they accidently walked in on a certain someone and another certain someone doing a certain something, cough cough.

"Wow, Sakura! You're sure lucky that they didn't know you were there!" Tenten whispered.

"Hey, it wasn't just her! I took some of the pictures too ya know!" Ino added.

"Y-yeah, well...you two could have gotten in b-big trouble..." Mumbled Hinata, trying to cover up her nosebleed.

"Hey, what's all the commotion about?"

All four girls gasped, in their suprise accidently dropping the photos. Kakashi picked one of them and looked at them intently.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here..."

"K-kakashi-sensei!! I, um...it is exactly what it looks like..." Sakura blurted out, turning red.

Kakashi chuckled and picked up the rest of the photos, looking through them.

"It's about time those two got together, Sasuke looked like he was going to die from the sexual fustration. Ah well, you wouldn't mind making me a copy of these, would you?"

Before anyone could say anything, Kakashi walked off throwing 'Thanks, I appreciate it!' over his shoulder. The girls watched as he dispeared into a crowd of villagers, turning back to look at each other giggling. They stopped when they heard someone screeching from what seemed to be the direction of the training grounds.

"SASUKE!!! WE CAN'T HAVE SEX IN PUBLIC, YOU RAPIST!!!!!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, shock written all over their faces. They cast glances at each other before returning to whatever it was that they were doing.

"Well...that was kind of...random..." Tenten murmured.

"Yeah...lets go see if they're gonna do it again!"

The girls quickly made their way to the training grounds, hoping that Naruto and Sasuke really would have sex in public.

::END::

Whoo! I did it! I used the names Sasuke and Naruto alot, that's cuz I have no creativity, but wateva. Whaddya think of my firt lemon? Sexy, nyaa? Please review! I'd love you forever? Tell me if there was anything wrong with it so i can correct it and habla bla and all that jazz. I am so done. Longest thing I've ever written in my entire life, so you better appriciate it! So yeah, worship my greatness! Or not...flamers are welcome! Flamers are so much fun, I love you guys! Laterz!

Love,

YaoiObsession


End file.
